They Don't Know About Us
by HopingJei
Summary: Hanya sebuah fict yang menceritakan tentang kisah percintaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dipenuhi dengan masalah namun tentu saja pada akhirnya semua itu dapat dilalui oleh mereka berdua / EXO'S FANFICTION / ONE SHOT / IT'S YAOI SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer :**

**EXO belongs to their fans, God, SM and their parents**

**But this story is mine **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**They Don't Know About Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu udara terasa sangat panas. Membuat siapa saja akan merasa sesak dan gerah. Hal itu jugalah yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda bertubuh kecil ini sudah hampir berjam-jam merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai ubin rumahnya seraya menyalakan kipas angin dengan kecepatan maksimal. Yang tentu saja tidak terlalu membantu menghentikan keringatnya yang terus mengalir keluar dari pori-porinya. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya melepas kaos biru miliknya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah sebelum ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di lantai dingin rumahnya. Hah...Baekhyun pikir melepaskan kain sialan yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lengket itu cukup membantu. Dan lama kelamaan mata Baekhyun mulai terasa berat, tanda ia mengantuk. Mungkin akibat rasa nyaman yang akhirnya bisa ia rasakan setelah cukup lama merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai tanpa mengenakan baju atasan.

Kini sepasang kelopak mata milik Baekhyun mulai tertutup. Sedikit lagi ia akan memasuki alam mimpinya. Dan saat hal itu akan terjadi, ia di kejutkan dengan suara gedoran pintu yang cukup keras dari pintu depan rumahnya.

BRAK

BRAK

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun kembali membuka kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa kantuknya hanya untuk membukakan pintu dan mengutuk orang yang ada di balik pintu itu. Ya, Baekhyun benar akan melakukan hal itu. Hei, siapa suruh orang itu dengan seenak jidatnya menggedor-gedor pintu rumah orang lain tanpa berperikepintuan (?) Dan dengan bodohnya tidak memencet bel yang jelas-jelas terpasang tepat di samping pintu rumahnya.

BRAK

BRAK

"Iya sebentaaar." Teriak Baekhyun yang ternyata baru saja mengangkat pantatnya dari lantai yang ia duduki tadi sambil terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas-malasan. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah masamnya. Dan detik selanjutnya Baekhyun bersumpah akan menendang wajah orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman bodoh tapi tampan miliknya sambil membawa kotak yang entah apa isinya.

"Hai, Baek." Sapanya ramah seolah ia bukanlah orang yang tadi menggedor pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan kakinya (Baekhyun tahu karena masih ada bekas tanah di pintu rumahnya dan tercetak dengan jelas ada ukiran sepatu indah Chanyeol yang super besar di sana.)

"Ada perlu apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada malas karena ia sedang mengantuk.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Eommaku yang membuatnya." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan kotak yang tadi ia bawa.

Baekhyun menatap datar kotak itu. Ia sama sekali tak ada tenaga untuk mengangkat kotak berukuran sedang itu.

"Masuklah. Bawa kotak itu dan taruh di dapur. Aku terlalu lelah untuk membawanya." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berbalik badan dan kembali masuk.

Chanyeol menatapnya heran tapi tetap saja ia menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan perlahan membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu milik Baekhyun. Ia kemudian kembali mengangkat kotak tadi untuk ia bawa ke dapur. Tanpa perlu bertanya pada sang pemilik rumah, Chanyeol tentu sudah tahu dimana letak dapur Baekhyun karena memang ia sudah sering datang ke sini.

Chanyeol menaruh kotak itu di atas meja makan Baekhyun. Dan ketika ia hendak berbalik, Chanyeol melihat beberapa piring dan gelas kotor yang dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun di tempat cuci piringnya. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu benar kalau sahabatnya ini memang malas untuk membereskan rumahnya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol tidak akan terkejut jika ia menemukan baju yang berceceran di lantai dapur, atau bahkan celana dalam Baekhyun yang dengan sembrononya ia letakan begitu saja di pegangan tangga.

Dengan senyum yang masih merekah di bibirnya, Chanyeol mengambil satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun yang tercecer di lantai. Setelahnya ia memasukkannya ke mesin cuci, mengisinya dengan air kemudian menambahkan sabun lalu menyalakannya. Sembari menunggu mesin itu selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, ia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring serta gelas kotor yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu untuk di bersihkan oleh seseorang.

Layaknya seorang suami yang baik, Chanyeol menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan rapi. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah menjemur semua pakaian Baekhyun yang tadi ia cuci. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Namun ia teringat akan satu hal. Apa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya sendiri. Dimana sahabatnya itu? Sejak tadi ia sibuk membersihkan rumah sahabatnya sampai ia tak sadar akan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur di lantai dengan posisi duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya masih tanpa mengenakan baju atasan dan tentu masih dengan kipas angin yang menyala. Chanyeol dengan perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun, melepas baju kemejanya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Setelahnya Chanyeol langsung mematikan kipas angin yang sudah menyala sejak tadi karena ia takut kalau nanti Baekhyun bisa masuk angin jika terus-terusan berada di depan kipas tanpa mengenakan baju atasan.

"Chanyeol.." Chanyeol terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menoleh bermaksud untuk menyuruh sahabatnya itu agar lekas mandi karena hari sudah mulai sore. Namun ternyata Baekhyun masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

'Hah...ternyata hanya mengiggau.' Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke dapur untuk membuka kotak yang sedari tadi terabaikan karena dirinya sibuk membereskan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia melihat sebuah kue yang telah di tutupi dengan krim _mocha_ kesukaan Baekhyun. Namun Eommanya mengatakan jika ia juga menambahkan selai _strawberry_ sebagai pelapisnya agar tetap ada rasa manis pada kuenya. Chanyeol pun mengambil pisau kue yang selama ini dirinya yakin jarang Baekhyun gunakan karena masih terbungkus dengan rapi di laci dapurnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memotong kue itu dan menaruhnya di piring kecil. Satu potong untuk Baekhyun dan sepotong lagi untuknya. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membawanya ke ruang tengah, ia di kejutkan dengan sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya yang tentu saja ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melirik Baekhyun yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Sangat nyenyak. Terima kasih atas kipas yang terus menyala dan terima kasih karena kau telah mematikannya sehingga aku jadi terbangun." Balasnya cemberut.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau masuk angin." Jelas Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iya, iya. Kau ini sudah seperti Eomma-ku saja."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalau begitu kau harus selalu menurut kepadaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku bahkan tidak menurut kepada Eomma-ku. Aku bahkan rela meninggalkannya karena aku ingin bersamamu."

Chanyeol bungkam. Ia rasa ia telah salah bicara. "Ah, maaf Baek aku tidak bermaksud─"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah meminta maaf karena hal itu!" Bentak Baekhyun. "Itu bukan salahmu. Itu adalah salah orang tuaku yang tak mau menerima soal hubungan kita." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya kemudian langsung membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Ia mengelus helai coklat milik sahabatnya itu─ah atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Andai saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu saat kita SMA dulu, aku pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu dan membuatmu harus berkorban begini. Aku benar-benar minta ma─"

"Cukup Park Chanyeol!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi. Ia kemudian mendongak dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol hanya untuk membungkam mulut kekasihnya yang sudah kelewat cerewet itu. Setelah di rasa cukup untuk membungkam Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya. Namun ia masih menangkup wajah tampan kekasih bodohnya itu.

"Ingat hal ini baik-baik! Aku mencintaimu, mengerti? Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. Aku bahkan merasa kalau kita memang sudah di takdirkan untuk bertemu. Tapi soal orang tuaku, aku rasa itu hanya sebagai cobaan yang di berikan Tuhan kepada kita. Karena aku yakin suatu saat mereka pasti akan merestui kita sama seperti orang tuamu, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar hingga membuat napasnya agak tersengal-sengal.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Yah! Bicaralah! Kau tahu aku bahkan sudah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu dan hanya begini responmu?!"

"Tampar aku Baek."

"Ha?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Aku bilang tampar aku!" Teriaknya.

"Jangan berteriak padaku, brengsek!"

PLAK

"A-aww! Tadi itu sakit Baek!" Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus-elus pipinya yang barusan di tampar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau yang tadi menyuruhku untuk menamparmu, ingat?"

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. Mencoba untuk terlihat imut tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Sekali lagi kau memajukan bibirmu, akan kutendang wajahmu yang tampan itu, sayang." Ujar Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Ah, jangan kau berani melakukannya Baek. Kau tahu kan kalau nanti kau menendang wajahku, kau pasti akan menyesal karena mempunyai kekasih yang buruk rupa." Balas Chanyeol dengan kekehan kecil.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau." Cibir Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas tawa renyah dari Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita makan ini saja. Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya." Ujar Chanyeol yang lalu menyodorkan sepiring kue yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia memperhatikan kue itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wah, ini Eommamu yang membuatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung memotong kue itu dengan sendok kecil dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Iya. Tapi aku juga ikut membantu membuatnya. Karena kata Eomma aku harus membuat kue ini sebagai permintaan maaf padamu."

Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Minta maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu seminggu belakangan. Kata Eomma kau selalu mencariku tapi aku selalu saja tidak ada di rumah karena harus lembur di kantor. Bahkan besok paginya saat aku ingin meminta maaf, kau sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjamu. Dan begitu terus selama seminggu penuh. Lalu saat aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu sepulang kerja, aku takut kalau aku akan mengganggumu jadi kuurungkan niatku untuk menghubungimu." Aku Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol yang telah tersisir rapi itu. "Tak perlu meminta maaf bodoh. Aku tau kau bekerja keras juga untuk kita berdua kan? Agar kita berdua bisa pindah kerumah yang lebih besar untuk kita tinggali berdua. Iya kan?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Jadi kumohon bersabarlah." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Aku selalu bersabar untukmu. Kau tahu itu kan?" Balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah.

"Terima kasih sayang." Ucap Chanyeol. "Dan kau tahu tidak? Atasanku memberikan bonus bulan ini untukku karena aku telah membantu pekerjaan rekan kerjaku hingga aku harus lembur. Maka dari itu uang bonus itu aku belikan ini untukmu." Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Kemudian ia mengelurkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Ia lalu membukanya tepat di depan Baekhyun. Dan terlihatlah sebuah gelang perak yang dihiasi ukiran apik namun tak berlebihan. Benar-benar pas jika dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu…indah sekali, Yeol." Baekhyun mengambil kotak beserta gelang itu. Menatapnya dan mengeluarkan gelang tersebut dari tempatnya dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja indah. Sama sepertimu, Baek."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya seraya memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Dasar gombal."

"Hehe, kau senang juga kan jika aku gombal begini?" Tawa Chanyeol dengan maksud menggoda Baekhyun. "Nah, sekarang pakailah gelang itu. Jangan hanya kau perhatikan saja."

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet." Balas Baekhyun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Dan saat Baekhyun ingin memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia melihat sesuatu tertulis di dalamnya. Dengan suara pelan, Baekhyun pun membacanya.

_내__사랑__, __박백현_

Pandangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengabur. Ia rasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Baek? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol panik. Ia takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun tidak menyukai hadiah yang ia berikan.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisannya hingga menyebabkan bahunya bergetar.

"Dasar Chanyeol bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hadiah seperti ini saat kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?" Ujarnya disela-sela isakkannya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau tahu kan kalau pikiranku selalu penuh dengan dirimu." Balasnya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Yah! Berhenti menggombal atau kutendang perutmu!" Amuk Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun yang masih basah akibat air mata nakal tadi yang lolos dari matanya dan menetes meski hanya sedikit.

"Iya. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena telah memberiku gelang ini jadi kau akan kumaafkan. Kkk ~" Balas Baekhyun seraya memperlihatkan gelang yang saat ini sudah melingkar dengan manisnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah..aku pikir jika aku memberimu gelang itu kau akan menciumku." Tutur Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa. Baekhyun yang melihatnya kemudia menarik kaos Chanyeol hanya untuk membuatnya mendekat lalu mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar kecupan, tak lebih. Chanyeol yang kaget karena tindakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun barusan melebarkan kedua matanya. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum dan membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih, Baekki."

"Sa-sama-sama, Yeollie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Maafkan atas ke endingan yang gaje karena Jei ngetiknya kebut-kebutan (?) jadi kalo ada typo harap di maklumi :') Dan Jei ngetik FF ini ketika guru kesayangan Jei sedang mengajar jadi kudu ngetik diem-diem di kolong meja. Juga maafkan kalau FF ini ceritanya aneh, nista bin kampay. Pokoknya yang jelas FF ini Jei persembahkan buat temen Jei si** **AiyaniJaya** **yang kemaren ultah pas 26 Januari (telat banget) **

**Yah itu saja yang bisa Jei sampaikan. Sekian dan terima kasih :* /flying kiss/ **

**Jangan lupa ripiunya yaaa ^o^)/ ~**


End file.
